Nation X Vol 1 2
| StoryTitle1 = Wish You Were Here | Synopsis1 = Jubilee arrives in San Francisco, and struggles with the decision of facing her former teammates especially Wolverine. While waiting she speaks with some of the New X-Men kids before deciding to depart and leave Wolverine a very simple letter. | StoryTitle2 = 7 1/2 | Synopsis2 = Quentin Quire is back to get revenge on the X-Men for stealing his idea of forming a mutant nation, but before he kills everyone he decides to assign himself the one thing every super villain needs, an arch-nemesis. Martha Johansson is that arch-nemesis. | Writer2_1 = John Barber | Penciler2_1 = David Lopez | Inker2_1 = Álvaro López | Colourist2_1 = John Rauch | Letterer2_1 = Jared K. Fletcher | Editor2_1 = Nick Lowe | StoryTitle3 = LDR | Synopsis3 = Northstar's flight and superspeed powers didn't make his long distance relationship with Kyle any easier. And after an overwhelming visit to Utopia, Kyle and Jean-Paul had to discuss the fact the Kyle can never become a part of the superhero world. Thankfully, the couple decided they each had to make some compromises and meet each other on common ground. | Writer3_1 = Tim Fish | Penciler3_1 = Tim Fish | Inker3_1 = Tim Fish | Colourist3_1 = Tim Piotrowski | Letterer3_1 = Jared K. Fletcher | Editor3_1 = Daniel Ketchum | StoryTitle4 = Cajun Justice! | Synopsis4 = | Writer4_1 = Becky Cloonan | Penciler4_1 = Becky Cloonan | Inker4_1 = Becky Cloonan | Colourist4_1 = Becky Cloonan | Letterer4_1 = Jared K. Fletcher | Editor4_1 = Jody Leheup | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Sailor/mailman * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** Pier 39 **** ***** Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** *** *** *** Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** Doctor McCoy's Lab ****** Cerebra Control Room Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** *** *** *** *** ** ** ** ** ** ** *** *** *** ** Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** Office of Scott Summers ****** Utility Room ****** Storage ****** Northstar's Quarters ****** Gym ****** Dining Hall ****** Lounge **** ** *** **** ***** Office of Jeanne-Marie Beaubier Items: * * Vehicles: * | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** * Mr. Cho Antagonists: * unnamed hoodlums Other Characters: * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** **** Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = *Previous to this issue Jubilee was Wondra with the New Warriors. She is next seen in New York City working at a clinic that assists former mutants.X-23 Vol 2 #1 * Warwolves in LDR shouldn't be confused with the Predators X, which also attacked Utopia. | Trivia = *The full title of the second story "Martha Johansson vs. Quentin Quire in: 7 1/2". *The title of the third story, LDR, is short for Long Distance Relationship. | Recommended = * * * | Links = * http://marvel.com/catalog/?id=13738 }} References